Tire non-uniformity relates to the symmetry (or lack of symmetry) relative to the tire's axis of rotation in mass, geometric or stiffness characteristics. Conventional tire building methods unfortunately have many opportunities for producing non-uniformities in tires. During rotation of the tires, non-uniformities present in the tire structure produce periodically-varying forces at the wheel axis. Tire non-uniformities are important when these force variations are transmitted as noticeable vibrations to the vehicle and vehicle occupants. These forces are transmitted through the suspension of the vehicle and may be felt in the seats and steering wheel of the vehicle or transmitted as noise in the passenger compartment. The amount of vibration transmitted to the vehicle occupants has been categorized as the “ride comfort” or “comfort” of the tires.
Many different factors can contribute to the presence of non-uniformities in tires, even when the tires are built under seemingly identical process conditions. Examples of such factors include the location of product start points and/or joint overlap locations for one or more of the many complex tire building products and/or steps. Exemplary products include the casing textile plies, the belt plies, bead rings, the inner liner, the tread and other rubber layers. Steps involving these and other products include the application of such products to a form or drum, placing the resulting green structure in a mold or press and subjecting the structure to heat and pressure to shape and cure the rubber products and bond the materials into an integrated cured tire unit. Manufacturing variations associated with the above factors can manifest in the form of harmonic contributions to a tire's uniformity.
Although some methods and systems have been developed relating to harmonic component estimation of tire uniformity, additional improvements in accuracy of such estimation are desired. No known design has yet emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the disclosed technology.